Like a song I know
by The movie I am watching
Summary: A story like a song... Between Harry, Ginny and Hermione... Hope you like it... Enjoy!  ONESHOT!  B.T.W... : PLEZ REVIEW!


Like a song I know…

In which Ginny has glasses…

Ginny's point of view,

FIRST ONESHOT!

I look at you through the window. **Your on the phone and your girl friends upset. She's going off about some thing that you said. She doesn't get your humour like I do.** I get out my flip book, and write, _you okay?_

_Tired of drama. _You write your flip book.

_Sorry_. I write back. **I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the music that she doesn't like.** (Hermione, Harry's girlfriend.) **And she'll never know your story like I do. **I begin to write _I love you_. But you close the curtains. I looked at the curtain disappointedly. I hold it up the flip book, but the curtains were closed.

**But she where's short skirts** **and I where T'shirts. **I say while I look in the mirror. **She's cheer captain **I saw while changing into cheer leading clothes. **And I'm on the bleachors. ** I say while I change into a black sweatshirt with the hoodie up.

**Dreaming about the day where you wake up and find what your looking for had been here the whole time. **I sing. I pretend to have a guitar as I play rock on my bed. **You could see that I'm the one that understands you, **I say picking up my hair brush and singing. **Been here all along. ** I say as I put my thumbs up and walk with my arms going in circles. **Why can't you see?**

Harry opens a bit of the curtain and laughs. **You belong with me. **I sing as I dance crazily on the left to my bed. **You belong with me. **I sing as I get my brush and pretend it's a microphone. You close the curtain.

It's the morning and I'm on the chair bench, reading a book. **Walking streets with you and your one worn out jeans. **I thought in my mind as I close my book. You sit next to me. **I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. **You slide your hand through my hair, nothing going on. **Laughing on a park bench, thinking to my self 'hey isn't this easy.' And you got a smile that can light up this whole town. **Then Hermione's red sport cars parks. **I haven't seen it in a while since she **(Hermione) **brought you down. **You get off the bench. I look disappointedly as Hermione took off her glasses.** You say you fine, I know you better than that. Hey what you doing with a girl like that. **I think. You wave as I put my hand up to wave back. Hermione hugs Harry, as she looked at me harshly.

**Because she wears high heels. I wear sneakers. **

It's at a foot ball match.

**She's cheer captain. ** I think as Hermione cheers on. **And I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day, where you wake up and find what your looking for has been here the whole time. **You play on with football. **If you can you see that I'm the one that under stands you. ** **Been here all along so why can't you see. You belong with me. Standing by and waiting at your back door, all this time why can't you see, you belong with me. **I think while jumping with the bleachers, I'm wearing blue uniform with the bleachers, cheering for the team. We win, as they celebrate. Harry goes back to Hermione who is flirting with another football player. My eyes pop, and Harry looks a mixture of surprised and angry, as he take's his football hat off. Hermione yells at Harry as Harry walks away, back to the changing room I think. I tilt my head left and right.

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of night. **I think as you get your flip book out and write _You going tonight? _**On the one that makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. **_No studying. _I wrote.

**I know your favourite songs and tell me about your dreams, think I know where you belong, I think you belong with me. ** I thought as you write, _Wish you were. _You walk out of the door, as I shove my papers aside to look at one flip book paper that said, _I love you. _I take my glasses off.

I'm at the prom, where I said I wouldn't be.

**Can't you see that I'm the one that understands you. ** I think as the crown steps aside. I have a white long dress on, my wavy hair untidied and my glasses off. **Been here all along. ** I think as Harry who was talking looked at me, like I looked beautiful. **So why can't you see, you belong with me. ** Harry emerges from the crowd, smiling at me. Hermione in her red dress took Harry's arm, and came in close. But Harry turned away and walked closer to me, her yelling at him. Hermione walked away disappointedly. **Standing by and waiting at your back door. All this time, how could you not know baby. You belong with me. ** I think as this happens. I get out my paper, that say _I love you_. Harry had the same one too. I smile as Harry smiles. **You belong with me. You belong with me, have ever not thought it just might be, you belong with me. **I think as I did pull out my paper, before. **You belong with me. You belong with me.** We came in close.

We kiss,

And kiss…

Do you like it?...

Please review…

And I know it might be hard to read.


End file.
